The Closer You Get
by BonesBird
Summary: After Kevin and Garcia take a break. Morgan know his time has come, to show the girl of his dreams that she deserves so much more than a mediocre replacement. Profilers Choice Award Nominated
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Closer You Get  
><strong>**Summary: After Kevin and Garcia take a break. Morgan know his time has come, to show the girl of his dreams that she deserves so much more than a mediocre replacement.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Closer - Dido**

**Hey folks. This is going to be a 3 or 4 shot, but the chapters aren't going to be massively long. I'm just getting back into writing. I'm still in and out of the hospital, so I'm not really massively inspired. This one is fully thanks to the beautiful and amazing AnaLemont, who made me think of this song earlier**

**As ever, I still don't own Criminal Minds… maybe one day… but that day is not today. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>So leave your taxi waiting<br>**__**And turn and close my door**_

It didn't seem to matter what he did. She was going to leave, and go back to her apartment. Alone. The last place he wanted her to be. He had invited her to stay, after work. A movie, a meal, some wine. He'd had it planned down to the last detail. But then Kevin had called her again. Wanting to try again. More fool her, she'd said she'd think about it.

"Penelope" he whispered as she moved towards the door. He sounded pleading to his own ears, but he was determined to make the most of this night. "please" She stopped only an arms length from the door, but she stopped. That was the sign for him to move closer. "Don't go"

"Derek, the cab" she waved feebly at the door, she didn't try to move away from him, and he pressed against her just a little more, running his hands down her arms,

"Can wait, or leave" He finished the sentence, before pulling her back onto the settee besides him.

_**And sit back down where you were sitting  
><strong>__**A little closer than before**_

She moved ever so slightly closer to him. It seemed like an unconscious thought. They always sat so close they were touching. But tonight, she'd seemed to pull away. Sit a little further from him.

"Why don't you want me to go?" the leading question. Now he faced the inner battle he'd been trying to avoid. Tell her the truth, that he was madly in love with her, and couldn't stand thinking that she might realign herself with Kevin. Or lie, and say he was worried about her safety.

She'd never believe the lie.

But she also, wasn't likely to believe the truth.

"Derek. Tell me?" as her hand slipped onto his knee, he took a gulp. Would he be able to do what he really needed to do. Tell her what he knew she needed to know. He couldn't do it here. He couldn't do it while there was still a heavy, unspoken presence between them. He made a snap decision.

"Get your jacket" He said instead. Pulling her to her feet. "We're going for a meal"

"Derek"

"Baby girl, please. Just let me lead this tonight" as he led her out of the door and to his SUV, he was glad to see, that the cab had left.

_**And when you look that serious  
><strong>__**It just makes me want you more**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Closer You Get  
><strong>**Summary: After Kevin and Garcia take a break. Morgan know his time has come, to show the girl of his dreams that she deserves so much more than a mediocre replacement.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Closer - Dido**

**So… This is a 3 shot. So one more (slightly longer) chapter after this. Thanks for all the reviews you've given, I love it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>And yes I know you're nervous<br>**__**Never seen you so unsure**_

She watched him, the whole time they were driving. She didn't know where he was taking her, but she trusted him beyond anyone else. That was why she knew this wouldn't be anything bad. But when she saw how he was moving, unable to sit still, unable to even keep a regular flow of conversation. She knew something was going through that beautiful bald head of his.

"Handsome, what is going on?" she asked as they pulled up at a restaurant in a neighbouring town. Stafford she wondered inwardly, but she didn't have time to check the address before Derek was pulling her to the far corner of the room.

"I wanted you, all to myself" he told her, and she could see the honesty in his eyes. She reached out and stroked his cheek, "I always do" he finished, kissing her palm lightly.

"You can do, angel, whenever you want me to be" she replied with a sad smile. She wondered if he'd ever understand that she meant that, in more than friendship.

_**You haven't touched your food tonight  
><strong>__**And you're drinking more and more**_

As their food arrived, Derek picked more than usual, barely eating a morsel. He'd even ordered his favourite steak. They'd gone out once, and ordered a steak with a side of steak. He'd had to get his stomach pumped the next day because of it. She laughed a little at the memory.

"I missed that laugh" Derek almost whispered, breaking her reverie, she looked up to see him staring at her, watching her as she had absent-mindedly chewed a bit of her pastry.

"What laugh" she asked, with a chuckle, she liked seeing that smile on Derek's face. The one that told her he was completely content for the minute. She rarely saw it, but when she did, she was always glad.

"The one that tells me you're thinking of a happy time. A memory." he grinned at her for a minute, and finally took a bite of his steak. Causing her to giggle again

"I was remembering the double steak meal. When you got meat poisoning and Rossi got so drunk he fell on the floor" she laughed again, and felt lighter than she had in a long time.

_**And there's no need to hurry  
><strong>__**Take your time I'll still be here**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The Closer You Get  
><strong>**Summary: After Kevin and Garcia take a break. Morgan know his time has come, to show the girl of his dreams that she deserves so much more than a mediocre replacement.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Closer - Dido**

**Thanks for joining me on this short little romantic ride. I hope you like. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>The closer you get the better I feel<br>**__**The closer you are the more I see**_

Every second he sat watching her he knew that this was the time to tell her. Everything in his body was craving her, he felt better when she was there, safer. He wasn't sure he knew what happy felt like anymore, but if he felt anything it was happiness at the joy she had in her face when thinking of a memory of the two of them. Something they had done together.

"Penelope" he said seriously, after a good deal of laughing "I don't know, how to tell you, what I need to tell you" he caught her gaze and held it, while reaching between them with his hand and wrapping his fingers around hers

"Just say it" she whispered, he could see the longing in her eyes, and for just one second, he thought she might feel the exact same way he did.

In this moment, he was about to ruin their friendship, or move it to a whole new level.

_**Why everyone says that I look happier  
><strong>__**When you're around the better I feel**_

"I love you, Penelope. Not kinda, not a little. I love you. With all my heart and soul." he watched her mouth form the little o he saw whenever she was truly surprised. He held he hand tighter, but there was no need as she hadn't pulled away. He sat in silence, but as the seconds turned to minutes he began thinking about other thing he should say. "I know you've only been single a couple of months, and that you don't want to jump into something to quickly. I mean nobody should do that, if they did, no matter how long they had had the feelings it would just be a rebound, and you'd think that for the rest of forever, and relationships don't work like…" he stopped when she raised her finger to his lips.

_**We've been circling through time baby  
><strong>__**We're coming down to learn tonight**_

"Derek" she whispered, with a smile on her face, and a twinkle that had been too long absent on her face. "I love you too, lets take it slow" she laughed, and he felt like he'd just won the lottery. He couldn't do anything, to ruin something. If she wanted it too.

_**Wait is over now, it's easy  
><strong>__**Everything is fine**_


End file.
